


This is my Kingdom Come

by halostatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, mild instance of violence against an animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halostatic/pseuds/halostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But he was to be given away, sent far up north to the mountains to the king who lived there now.  He was a young king and cruel, cold like the air, some say.  The marriage was destined to be from the moment the boy was born.  Tradition dictated it, the political relationship between the kingdoms of the mountains and that of the sea relied on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is my Kingdom Come

Far, far ago in time and far, far away there was country of mountains and sea. They were ruled separately but joined during war even longer ago by a royal marriage. The tradition lived on and to this day. 

The boy was destined to be a king. He came from the land down south where it never was cold and everything bloomed lush and free. The boy was sixteen and all he had known his whole life was his family villa by the sea. He spent the days of his youth rushing into the salt water and wading into lagoons. His skin was golden, dotted with moles and sinewy muscle that laid underneath. He was beautiful, jovial and beloved.

But he was to be given away, sent far up north to the mountains to the king who lived there now. He was a young king and cruel, cold like the air, some say. The marriage was destined to be from the moment the boy was born. Tradition dictated it, the political relationship between the kingdoms of the mountains and that of the sea relied on it.

The marriage was a to be quite the stir in the kingdoms as all royal marriages were. People held parties in their villages and the bells of churches rang across the country heard for miles. The boy's mother reminisced of her own wedding as she looked upon her son. She was proud yes and saddened as she knew soon she would never see her son again for once he arrived at the mountain king's castle he would live there forever as consort and eventually the king. There was a chill in the sea air that evening and to the queen it felt like a premonition.

The day had come for the boy to leave. A representative of the king and a knight had arrived several days earlier to escort the boy to the mountains. They are to leave early in the morning on horse back. The boy's mother holds her son's face in her hands. Searches his face with tears biting at the corners of her eyes. He has her eyes. "My son, my son. My beautiful son," she says gently. She kisses his forehead and pulls him close. As she watches him go, she finally cries.

\--

The boy is fascinated. He has never seen things in his life such as pine trees and firs. Has never experienced how the air starts to chill once the elevation rises. He asks questions of the knight and the king's representative. They tell him stories. Stories of witches who live in these woods and stories of how the king bravely slayed a very dangerous witch once. There are other lore of the king the knight says to the boy when they stop for an afternoon rest to water the horses and to eat the lunch the boy's mother sent with them. The boy's eyes light up.

"They say the king is the son of wolves. That he changes on the full moon to run through the woods and slay a deer. The blood of the deer is used as a sacrifice to appease the evil forces and spirits that surround and live in the mountains. This sacrifice is meant to protect travelers and all those who live in the woods," the knight says.

"And are the people of the mountains and the forests afraid of the thing? Do they fear him because he as you says changes into a wolf?" The boy asks. The knight looks down at his sword.

"I can not say my prince," says the knight. The representative has gathered the horses and they make on with their journey. The boy is still curious as boys often are.

\--

As journeys go and as the name suggests it takes two days time for the party of three to make their way to an inn deep in the forest and at the base of the mountain. There is another representative of the king there when they arrive drinking ale. He presents the boy with a large fur taken from a bear years ago. It is plush and soft to the touch as the boy runs his fingers across it. He looks out of place among these northerners. His skin is a golden tan warmed by the sun every day of his life. "You will need this my prince for the mountains are much too cold and we don't want you to freeze," the representative says.

"Thank you," the boy says graciously. That night he sleeps next to a fire and wrapped in the luxurious fur. He dreams of the king, whom he has never seen. How he supposedly runs on full moons like a wolf and what else must he be like.

\--

It takes the group of three another three days to pass through the mountains. It hasn't snowed in days on the actual paths says the knight. The knight says it was because the king had a sorcerer of good magic cast a spell on the passes to ensure safe travel so the boy would arrive safely to the castle. The boy was also curious at that. Yes, the people who lived by the sea had lore and magic of their own. Mermaids and sea serpents who sent whole ships to watery graves. But the boy was fascinated by these tales. They were his favorite of what his mother had told him.

\--

At last they arrive, weary at the iron gates of the castle. They are menacing in a way to the small village around it. There are wrought iron wolves heads towards the top of the gates. The boy wrapped in his large bear fur had never seen snow this close before. He turned his head to the sky and snowflakes fell against his dark eyelashes. He was as the boy's mother said, beautiful.

The castle is a large, cold place. Grey and stone everywhere. Rich burgundy tapestries hung from iron hooks in the wall. They were embroidered with rich silk threads in a burst of colors depicting scenes of wolves and even a dragon. The boy was in awe. Yes he was a prince himself and lived in a villa by the sea but in all his years, few as they were, had never seen riches of this magnitude.

From behind him there was a growl and when the boy turned around he saw the snarl lipped beast. A large black dog. And then a voice.

"Duke enough," the dog retreated down the hall. The boy looked up and there he was. The king himself. The boy held back a breath. The king looked stern, powerful. He was also wearing a fur in the cold front hall but the boy could see thick, corded forearms and large hands.

"You are to be my beloved, my prince," was how the king greeted him. The boy nodded, choked on his words.

"Yes-," he squeaked out. The boy watched the king descend the grand staircase. He moved gracefully, purposefully. Beside the boy the knight and the king's representative bowed and then excused themselves. The boy was left alone with the man he was to spend the rest of his life with.

The king was just a few feet in from of him now. The king reached out and caught the boy's chin in his long fingers.

"Ah, a pretty one, just as they say." The king takes the boy's hand then and presses his lips to it. They're warm and the boy inhales. "You still smell of the sea," the king says then. The boy looks at the king then and the king looks pleased. The boy flushes red. Mumbles thank you out of habit. He had very good manners which his mother had instilled him. After that the king calls for a maid to escort the prince to his new chambers. They are to be wed in several days. After all preparing for a royal wedding was quite the occasion. Food to prepare, the throne room and church were to be decorated. Soon enough the people of the surrounding villages would be stopping by the church to leave gifts and well wishes. 

The boy stared out the window of his new bed chamber into the courtyard of the castle below. There was a well and little birds hopped about in the snow. There was a knock at his door and as the boy went to answer it. The pretty little maid girl from before was standing there, her hands clasped in front of her. "The king requests your presence at his table tonight my prince. Dinner will be ready in a half hour," she said and then smiled.

"Thank you," said the boy. The maid bowed and the door shut behind her. The boy's things had been sent on ahead of him months ago along with a caravan of supplies for the castle from the boy's seaside country. The boy remembered that day. How wagons were loaded with his trunks of clothes and books and barrels of salted fish, casks of liquors from the region, dried fruits and vegetables as well.

\--

Dinner was served at long table that had been there for centuries. It was solid heavy wood and carved with intricate designs and the crest of the king's family. There was smaller crest near the boy that the boy traced. It spiraled under his fingers. Dinner was that of roasted wild boar and regional side dishes and wine. Red like blood. The boy sputtered at the taste of the wine. He was not used to wine quite yet. The king wasn't dressed as formally as before. He wore a dark grey tunic and loose black pants. He asks the boy of his family and of the sea. The king says he went there as a child. He remembered the smell and the blue water. The king's words make the boy ache for home. So far away.

That night long after dinner and when the castle has gone to sleep the boy burrows down into the blankets and furs of his bed. He dreams of home and of a wolf running along the beach. Paw prints pressed into the sand.

\--

They're married in the church in front of God and all those important. Their names are written in ink in an old book that traces bloodlines of the king's family through the ages. And then they kiss. The boy has never kissed anyone else on the mouth before. And when they do, he closes his eyes, lets the king guide his movements. The boy feels the king breathe into his mouth and when the king pulls back and the ladies of the audience are clapping and dotting the corners of their eyes with hankerchiefs the king says softly to the boy, "now you are a Hale." The boy can't breathe. The king kisses him again. The bells of the church ring loudly.

There's a feast naturally and other lords and ladies of other provinces come to pay their respects and leave expensive gifts of gold, silver, gems at their table. The boy looks to the king seated by his side, admiring the man's profile. He has a jaw that is well defined and dark facial hair and for a brief moment he looks older beyond his years.

"I became king when my mother and father died only slightly older than you are now my prince," the king says. He has the boy's hand in his again, he runs his thumb along the pulse point of his wrist. "I will give you everything. I will protect you. I will make love to you so fiercely that you will be left not wanting another. We will produce heirs together. You are mine," the king says. The boy squeezes the king's hand.

\--

The feast goes late into the night until the revelers are too weary with drink to carry on. They are ushered to their carriages and to their homes by their servants and squires. The boy has grown tired and yawns and is then swept into the king's arm and taken from the dying party to not his chambers but the kings. He is placed upon the kings bed delicately. The doors are shut behind them and the king tells his servants to not disturb them.

The boy's pulse quickens and his breathing becomes shallow. He feels his heart beat wildly against his chest. It is obvious, as the boy watches the king strip from his clothes, that the boy has never done this before. But he has felt arousal before, felt the touch of his own hand, he is but a boy, a young man. But nothing of this magnitude as he feels his cock swell. The line of the king's back is strong from years of training and even physical labor. His muscles are well defined. The king sits on the bed and pulls the boy into his lap. He kisses him, strips him of his clothes and pushes him flat to the bed. The king takes his time, he slicks his fingers with sweet smelling oil and opens the boy up slowly. Draws moans from the boys with every stroke of his fingers. The king finally enters the boy, he uses his strength to draw the boy in. Their fingers entwine and the boy bares his throat to the king, to the wolf, that he is rumored to be. And the king takes, gives pleasure. They come. The boy feels like he's flying across the clouds, and swimming through the familiar seas of his homeland. While the boy is still lost in his euphoria, the king wraps the boy in his arms and is saying, "my boy, my prince, mine, mine." Then the boy sleeps.

\--

As the years pass and the boy grows and things become as they are. The boy and his wolf king stay madly in love and things are good. The king and his prince run through the woods together under the full moon.

So the tale is told to this day as it is. A beloved fairy tale. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever in Teen Wolf and wholly unbetaed because I am a lazy, lazy lady at heart. This was written in about two days so forgive the quality a little. And also because I love to captain the littlest of ships I like to write my own fic so this is mainly to satisfy my own desires haha! The title is taken from Imagine Dragons, "Demons."


End file.
